Parents noticing
by AniZH
Summary: Nobody wants their parents to know anything about their sex life, especially if it's kinky. Jade and Beck find out just how embarrassing it can be.
1. Jade

Welcome in my new two shot. A two-shot that's very embarrassing, but well... I'm going for it.  
It goes with my one shot "Marks" from four months ago that delved a little into Beck and Jade's sex life – this two shot does too, but not in a good way at all. If you thought the mentioned one shot was embarassing, you might die out of embarrassment with this one.  
Really, please only read it if you like the idea of kinky sex and if nothing embarrasses you. Because in "Marks", Beck and Jade's friends found out a little bit about their sex life. Here, there parents will. Yes.  
The first one will be about Jade and her parents. The second one about Beck and his parents.  
I'll have marks on Beck for the second shot because a reviewer named BadeLife on ao3 wished for that – another reviewer named Broken seconded that wish. Discreet Kitty said on here she would like to see Jade's parents notice something on her. And those wishes all kind of clashed in my brain into this. Thank you, you three, and I hope this is at all what you were thinking of. If it isn't, I'm sorry. ;)  
Anyway... Very kinky sex is mentioned (not graphically described though) and... Please, enjoy! (And don't judge me. ;))

* * *

Jade's mother only goes into her daughter's room to tell her she will drop Jasper, Jade's little brother, off at his father's for the weekend in about half an hour and then go shopping afterwards. It's Saturday morning and Jade's mother expects her daughter to still be asleep. She sleeps in on the weekends, when time allows – like many people, especially teenagers do.

But as her mother also always expects her to tell her when she will be back, if she will be home for the next meal for example, she of course wants to tell Jade as well. Especially as she's sure she won't be back for lunch, so Jade will have to see herself what to eat. Right now she could still eat that late breakfast with her and Jasper.

She swiftly knocks against the door of Jade's bedroom two times, then she walks inside.

Jade isn't asleep anymore, but just now dressing herself. She must have already washed up and done her hair. She hasn't done her make up yet. She already wears a skirt and a top and is now pulling a long-sleeved shirt over the top.

She turns to the door as she does so, noticing her mother coming inside. She doesn't look angry that her mother has just walked in without waiting to tell her she can come in. Well, she must know that her mother still expected her to be asleep and just shortly wanted to wake her up to tell her something, which is usually fine for Jade.

Her mother stops now though. On Jade's upper left arm is a hand print. A dark mark clearly stands out against her pale skin. Someone must have roughly grabbed her. And yes, Jade bruises extremely easily, Jade's mother knows that, but still... this can't be because someone quickly hold her back for something or alike. Someone actually grabbed her tightly by her arm, hurting her.

"What?" Jade asks. Her arms are covered by her shirt now.

Her mother blinks. Maybe, she didn't see right. It all went so quickly. Jade obviously thinks she can't have seen anything weird. She looks at her like she naturally would whenever her mother is in her room, obviously wants to tell her something but doesn't directly do it.

Okay, maybe her mother also hasn't seen anything. Maybe it was only a shadow or something.

"I only came in to tell you that I will leave with Jasper in half an hour," she now says, telling herself she must have seen wrong. "He will be with his father until tomorrow evening and I want to go shopping after dropping him off and probably won't be back for lunch. But if you're awake, you can also come with me, of course."

Jade answers: "No. I'm gonna meet up with Cat and Tori."

"Okay," her mother says. "Then, at least eat breakfast with us."

She does. She doesn't follow her mother directly, but appears in the kitchen area of the living room only shortly after. She gets herself a coffee while Jasper happily greets her and she makes a noise in greeting.

It's when she sits down. Her mother knows there is something wrong. She almost sits down... tenderly. She doesn't sit down at all like she usually does. Her mother can't really put a finger on it. It makes her watch Jade closely though throughout the rest of breakfast.

Something is definitely wrong. Jade also moves umcomfortably on the chair. It's nothing too noticeable. Probably nothing anyone except a mother would notice at all. It makes her mother wonder in any case.

There's also something else that seems off about Jade. Nothing that has never been like this before. And her mother also can't describe what it is at all. But... There's something in Jade's attitude.

.

Her mother only really gets to think about it after she went shopping and is eating a light lunch at the mall. There's a mother there with a small girl who seems a little rowdy. It's nothing too bad. The mother of the girl seems unnerved though and when the girl wants to stand up, she suddenly roughly grabs her by her upper arm and presses her back on her chair with some harsh words. It makes the girl cry.

Jade's mother's eyes keep on the little girl's arm. Well, this is how people can get handprints on their arms. Especially Jade. Jade bruises so easily. Her mother doesn't believe in spanking your child or handling it roughly. But when Jade pushed a girl from the monkeybars in preschool and the other girl broke her arm because of it, she might have also grabbed Jade by both her arms and shook her little in anger. And Jade definitely had bruises on her arms as well back then.

Her mother apologized to her afterwards and made sure to never let that happen again but... Does this mean she saw right earlier? Does Jade have a handprint on her arm today? Who made her that?

She knows how to defend herself. Nobody will be able to hold onto her like that, to make a bruise like that, right?

And suddenly, her mother has a little trouble breathing. Because it hasn't just been that bruise. Jade also had trouble just sitting. Has someone actually spanked her?

Jade's mother can't help but think about Jade's father, Christopher.

Christopher has accepted her decision to not raise Jade violently in any way. Her mother has warned him several times after their seperation to not touch her, that she is reponsible for raising Jade, not him. She knows he has listened to her. She would've heard from Jade otherwise.

Jade definitely told her about that one time where her father roughly grabbed her arm after she accidently threw up on his kitchen floor, and how he pushed her away. He actually also left a bruise on her arm back then.

She never was hurt by him in any other way. Yes, he then called the police on her when she locked her cousin in the basement on a Thanksgiving she spent with him and his family, but he didn't ever physically hurt her.

But she visited him yesterday. And Jade's mother has gathered that Jade and her father have fought a lot again lately, as her father isn't at all happy with Jade's choice of college and her field of study.

Jade's mother knows her daughter and knows she must say at least as many bad words to her father as he probably does to her. Has he now snapped and actually... spanked her? His eightteen year old daughter?

The thought horrifies her. The thing is... She knows her daughter wouldn't tell her anymore at this age. Especially because she would be embarrassed that he obviously succeeded, that he was able to overpower her.

And there was that ever so slight change in Jade's attitude this morning, maybe even already last evening, when she came home. Also nothing really noticeable, but more a feeling her mother had. As if Jade were just a tat drawn back or something. Because of her father, because of the embarrassment?

God, what should she do?

.

.

Jade has spent the day with Tori and Cat. It was fun enough; she's still glad to finally get home. Though she doesn't think she will stay for long. She would really like to spend the night at Beck's, to be honest. Especially after the last evening they had together.

It makes her smile as she walks inside her home – the smile immediately drops when she finds her parents on the couch. Both her parents. Not just her mother.

They have obviously waited for her. She has also given her mother an approximate time when she would be back home; her mother never said anything about her talking to her father.

He has never been in this house before which makes Jade narrow her eyes at him now. "What are you doing here?"

"I think your mother should explain that," her father coldly responds, also not caring for a greeting.

Jade's eyes shoot to her mother. Seriously? She invited him over? What for?

Her mother now stands up from the couch and walks around the coffee table to get somewhat closer to her, while she outright asks: "Did someone hurt you?"

Jade is more than bewildered. What's with her mother? "No."

Her mother promptly explains that weird question: "I saw that bruise on your arm this morning. And I realized how gingerly you sat down. And that you weren't really like usual, almost drawn back."

Jade looks at her mother mortified. No. No, no, no, no. This is not happening. This can't happen. She has been so damn careful since their friends noticed just two months ago. Her parents can't also know.

But yes, yesterday evening, when she visited Beck after having left her father's... she was so angry at her father and used those emotions to rile up Beck. Not in the actual fighting sense. But in the sense that let's them have really rough sex. She likes to provoke him sometimes, get him "angry" at her. And this time, he just grabbed her arm at some point and dragged her over his knees. He then went to town on her ass in more than one way.

She still feels sore like hell. Which she loves and which makes her long for Beck even more, but anyway... It also makes it slightly painful to sit down today. Which, again, she loves because it reminds her of last evening. She's also pretty good at not showing any signs of that pain. At least, she thought so. But her mother actually noticed? Tori and Cat sure haven't. (As if they wouldn't have asked her about it, as stupid as they are, not being able to imagine why, even though they know so much more about Beck and Jade's sex life by now.)

And no, she definitely wasn't drawn back or anything this morning. But yes, she was totally sexually satisfied and maybe, that does change her attitude ever so slightly. Again: Usually, it's nothing noticeable, but of course her mother had to notice this time.

It's probably because she saw that stupid bruise. And Jade again thought she didn't see, just like with Tori two months back. But she can't even tell how often people actually saw any bruise done by Beck and haven't asked because she acted like nothing was wrong and people usually assume then that they didn't see anything after all.

Now, she doesn't know what to say. She only crosses her arms in front of her chest while she thinks fast, tries to come up with any excuse.

"Are you sure nobody hurt you?" her mother asks, when she says nothing.

"Nobody did," Jade pointedly says. She tries to tell her with a look that she should stop asking, that neither of them wants Jade to actually tell what's going on.

Suddenly, her father stands up and demands: "I want to see that bruise on your arm."

"Why are you even here?" Jade spits out.

Her father answers, still very coldy and also somewhat pointedly: "Because your mother called me, thinking I was the one hurting you."

Unbelieving, Jade looks to her mother. "You can't be serious."

Not only her friends think her father could hurt her, but her mother too? Her mother who was actually married to him for some years? She must know that he isn't actually like that.

"What am I supposed to think?" her mother says, defending herself.

Jade really can't believe this. "Why didn't you talk to me first?" That would've been awful enough, but now her father being on her case too? Both of them knowing, if she doesn't find a way out of this?

"Because you obviously wouldn't have told me either way," her mother says and... well... that's true.

Even if her father would ever hurt her nowadays, Jade wouldn't tell her mother anymore. She would've as a child. Nowadays, she knows how to defend herself and would just cut all her ties to her father, as soon as he would lie a finger on her. She doesn't need her mother to protect her. Well... And if she ever would, if someone wouldn't stop hurting her and she wouldn't find a way out by herself... well, then she probably would come to her mother on her own. Her mother pressuring her in one way or another would be of no use though and would push her further away instead.

Which doesn't help the situation at hand.

"Show me that bruise," her father now demands again.

"No," Jade says, but her mother says with a threatening voice: "Jade."

And what the hell? What does she care? If her mother has seen it anyway... it doesn't matter now, if her father, already knowing about it, sees it too.

"Fine," she spits out. She takes off her shirt, under which she still wears her top, which makes the bruise visible.

Her father stares at it as he asks: "Who did this?"

He seems angry now. Her mother too. Upset. As if they can't believe someone took her by her arm like this. Like they haven't done so before. Without her permission, by the way, unlike Beck.

"Nobody," she claims. Though maybe, she should claim that she has been in a fight in school. Though her parents will both know that, if someone would grab her to leave a bruise like this without her wanting so, she would hurt them – and the school would have called if is would have happened there.

Her mother points out the obvious: "Someone had to." Then: "And why do you have trouble sitting down?"

God. She strides past her parents while she claims: "I don't."

And demonstratively, she sits down on the couch, but with way too much energy and yes, it hurts and she can't help but wince every so slightly. Which her parents must have noticed.

"I will take you to a doctor to have you checked out," her mother decides.

Jade wonders if she should be glad that her mother doesn't ask her to pull her pants down right here right now – not that she would have ever done that. But this is also ridiculous.

She stands up again, pointing out: "I'm eightteen." Her mother can't just drag her to the doctor.

"I don't care," she says though.

Her father cuts in again, asking: "Who was it?"

And then, suddenly, her mother, knowing the only person exceptionally close to Jade, the only person, for whom Jade possibly would cover, the only person she might be so dependent on that he could abuse her without her telling, which is terrible and wrong: "It wasn't Beck, was it?" Her voice is soft and frightful. She doesn't want that to be true, because she knows how much Jade loves Beck.

"I will kill him," her father decides, though Jade has neither confirmed nor denied yet.

God, and when have those two decided to be so involved in her life, to be so protective over her? Well... Maybe, they have always been like this, in their own ways of course. But can't they just let it go this once?

And she definitely doesn't want her father to have any kind of converation about this with Beck. Or her mother. Or for them to call the cops because of this.

Almost breathless, she answers: "No, I... It was Beck, but... I wanted him to do it."

Time stands still. This is so much worse than telling her friends.

That actually wasn't all that bad and she even had fun with it afterwards. Not long after telling them, she wore her wristbands again to watch all their eyes shoot to them that morning and then to Beck. She loved it. She loved to see them wonder what happened the night before, for them to even feel a little uncomfortable. She loves making people uncomfortable.

Beck scolded her for it, only in a whisper while they stood quite close to their friends. He told her that he totally should handcuff her to his bed after school again and punish her for confusing their friends like this. Obviously, they went to make out after that.

This meanwhile isn't even fun in the slightest. It's only embarrassing and uncomfortable and Jade might never have sex with Beck again after this because it's just that bad.

Her parents look at her blinking, not getting what she means.

She tries to explain: "It happened while we were having..." Nope, she can't even say the word. She can insult her parents like crazy, has done that a lot since she can talk at all. But she can't say this.

But she see in their faces that they get it now. And that's all. Nothing more needs to be said. They won't call the police now or anything. So...

"Now, never talk about this again and leave me alone."

With that, she passes by them and leaves for her room.

.

She's lying on her bed, half on her stomach, half on the side, her back mostly to the door, her face under her pillow. God. Is there a way to burn away certain memories? If she bangs her head against the nearest wall now, can she just forget the last few minutes?

She hears the door, which she has thrown shut behind her, open. She doesn't look up, just says through the pillow: "Leave me alone."

Her father's voice, sounding a little awkward: "I only wanted to say that I will leave now. And we definitely will never talk about this again. I can see myself out."

That last part isn't directed at her. Obviously her mother came in too.

The door closes again and only shortly after, there is another weight on the bed. Her mother must have sat down with her after her father left.

"Leave," Jade demands again.

Her mother doesn't, instead she says with an earnest voice: "I'm sorry, Jade. I guess I should've talked to you first after all."

"No kidding," Jade answers.

Her mother explains herself: "I only thought you wouldn't tell me if your father did something to you and I should just directly take it to him."

"God," Jade murmurs. She guesses her mother made the right choice with everything she knew. But now her father knows too. And what if he told his stupid wife before he came over here, after her mother accusing him of abusing her over the phone? Then, she will have to know too. God.

"We also never have to talk about this again," her mother says.

"Good."

Jade feels how her mother stands up again and she takes a deep breath. God, she should call Beck. It should be on him to make her forget this desaster somehow.

Suddenly, her mother raises her voice again: "You're protecting, yes?"

"Yes," Jade answers, a little annoyed.

Her mother seems to hesitate, then: "And you're safe?"

Because her mother does understand what this means. And if you're doing stuff like this, yes, you should be extra careful. You should make sure you're safe.

But Jade and Beck do that. They even have safe words with different meanings and everything. And yes, those work. It happened before that one of them had to use one of those words and the other of course immediately reacted accordingly.

They do know what they are doing and they can absolutely trust each other – both wouldn't do it otherwise.

"Yes," she therefore answers clearly, after taking the pillow away from her face, so that her mother definitely hears her answers.

"Don't ever do something you aren't comfortable with," her mother still warns, but gently.

She worries, obviously. She doesn't have to.

Easily, Jade answers: "You know who you're talking to, right?"

She turns around a little bit and sees her mother standing at the door and now smiling slightly, satisfied with that answer.

Well, and they really don't need to talk any more about this, right? Instead, Jade now asks: "Can I spend the night at Beck's?"

It's not like she has to ask, really. Even before she turned 18, she mostly just informed her mother she would sleep over at Beck's. But it always gave her mother the chance to protest and every now and then she told Jade to stay for one reason or another and after some small fight, Jade then usually did.

Her mother looks at her for a second, then: "Don't leave because you can't look me in the eye anymore."

As if Jade just wants to take the flight approach. She doesn't. Though yeah, she hasn't looked her mother in the eye since they are in this room. She might have turned to her by now, but hasn't looked her into her eye.

She does now and yes, it might be hard at first, but another yes, as this is her mother and it's fine. They are fine.

"I don't," she honestly says. "I wanted to spend the night at his anyway."

Of course, her mother lets her.

Beck has to watch The Scissoring and two of her other favorite horror movies with her throughout the night to get the conversation with her parents at least somewhat out of her mind, holding her tightly.


	2. Beck

Hello, everyone!  
I'm so glad noone judged me this far. ;D I also don't think there is anything more to judge in this chapter. You'll see. :) It's shorter in any case.  
Thank you to alicheriee, Invader Johnny and Ywenn01 for the reviews!  
Please enjoy the second and therefore last part of this story.

* * *

It won't happen to him. It never will.

He felt so bad for Jade when she came to him that evening and confessed that her parents now knew about their sex life. He was horrified himself and was glad that he never visited Jade often anyway and always avoids her father whom he hates in any case. He has seen her mother once since then and has barely been able to look her in the eye. It's just so terrible. This is definitely something, especially their parents just don't need to know about them.

Beck won't let this happen to him. It's not like he never bears marks from his and Jade's sex life. She can go quite wild on him, especially when he doesn't bind her or something. She loves to bite and scratch sometimes.

So, when he changed for gym or dance class in school, yes, sometimes scratch marks were visible on his back or his chest.

He knows some of the other boys have noticed. Already the first time it happened, two of them asked him about it. He knew beforehand that those scratch marks would be visible and actually asked Jade how to cover them as he always needed a shower after that certain gym class. Jade rolled her eyes and told him to not make a big deal out of it – everybody could guess that she scratched him up every now and then.

He was still nervous when he undressed and got under the shower. It was still weird for him.

But he didn't notice anyone looking. Only to then leave afterwards and getting caught up by two of his classmates.

And one of them asked: "So... That on your back... Did Jade do that when you held her back from killing someone or...?"

He made a small gesture, obviously didn't want to say it but it was implied that he thought it could've happened while Beck and Jade had sex. Both he and his friend seemed curious. Apparently, it was not question at all that Jade did do it.

He decided for the truth because Jade also told him to not make a big deal out of it. "The other option."

"Well, now I'm jealous," the boy answered with the grin, which made the other one laugh. But in a way that somehow seemed like he agreed with his friend. And it sounded truthful by both of them. They were kind of jealous. Because this meant, Beck was indeed having sex with Jade and quite passionately so. Obviously, everbody would have loved to do the same.

So, yes, Beck does know that some of the other boys have noticed, that they know.

But Jade was right and still is, that it is so not a thing. Everybody who knows him and Jade can probably guess that Jade can behave like that and that Beck lets her (and loves it, if they actually know him). It's when their dynamic turns, which they like much better in bed, when Beck controls Jade, when he handles her roughly... that's what they don't really need anyone to know, both of them. Their friends now know they like that. But whatever...

Meanwhile, yes, Beck's marks have been visible before. And Jade also is quite open about scratching. Without being prompted, she one time told on TheSlap that Beck doesn't let her sharpen her fingernails into points, even though she promised she wouldn't claw him up... too much.

Which isn't really the truth. They both agreed that she shouldn't sharpen her fingernails like that, because she one time actually scratched him bloody. Which kind of turned both of them on, but they don't need for any of this to leave permanent scars, so... She loves to claim though that he has forbidden it to her and likes to threaten him to sharpen her nails after all – because that makes him say that he totally should forbid her certain thinks and that she should never dare to act against it because he would punish her, and would she like a taste of that right now?

Hell, they are young. They trust each other more than anything. And they like to try out everything. Because they just can. By now, they are at a point where they tell each other pretty much ever fantasy they have. They don't try out everything because some things are just meant to be a fantasy and are too out there. Or because the other one doesn't feel comfortable trying. But they do try out a lot.

It's great and deliberating and Beck knows he would also be happy in his life otherwise, but he loves all the things he can try out with Jade. He loves that they are mostly into the same things. That yes, next to of course having pretty normal sex, Jade sometimes just takes him, overpowers him and takes from him what she wants, which they both love, but that both of them enjoy it even more, when he takes from her what he wants. Sometimes, it's just as rough as she does it, with her reacting violently and scratching him up. At other time, he takes total control, handcuffs or binds her to the bed – or really anywhere – and almost tortures her, slowly, not giving her what she wants. He also often denies her in different ways; that sometimes even for days with not allowing her to touch herself while he isn't around. They are both very much into it.

Anyway... Having a parent even know part of that? God!

But that can never happen to him. His parents don't see Jade that often and probably don't care enough about her to ever notice any bruise on her body, even if it would accidently show once.

And they will never ever see his marks done by Jade. He doesn't even live in their house anymore, has an own small bathroom in his RV, where he also showers. So, they can't even walk in on him or something, while he changes.

They don't come into his RV at all, unless invited (he made sure of that when he moved into it), which also means that they will never find all of those sex toys, he and Jade have. He also barely ever lets his parents' cleaning leady come into the RV, but sometimes, she still does, as do his friends sometimes visit, which is why the sex toys are locked in a drawer of his desk anyway. At the bottom of a drawer, with some of his old, more embarrassing stories he wrote (by hand and which he doesn't want to totally destroy out of sentimental reasons) and even an old journal of his on top of it. He wrote that journal in middle school after a teacher recommended him to do so. It's really lame, though Jade loves to amuse herself by reading it (she's the only one ever having been allowed to set eyes on it).

He wouldn't have locked away all those other things, but this way, even if someone gets into that drawer, they would probably not look through it until they reach the bottom and wouldn't wonder why it was locked with all those other embarrassing things in it.

So his parents shouldn't be able to ever know anything about Beck's sex life and he's glad for that. He doesn't know if he would survive it. Though them seeing those marks on his body, seeing the proof of Jade scratching him up or biting him while they have sex isn't really bad at all. The other thing... how he handles Jade... that's much worse and that's what their friends at least know partly and which she had to confess a little to her own parents.

He himself feels more than safe. His parents will find out about nothing at all.

.

.

It's weeks later that the shower in his RV breaks, which is why he wants to shower in his parents' home.

He's already in the bathroom and turned to the shower, pulling off his shirt, when his mother walks in. She of course knows he's in here and about to shower. He has told her and his father after all.

But she must have washed a few towels and still wants to bring them in as if Beck needs a wider variety to choose from.

She always walked in on him like this when he still lived in the house. One of the reasons he moved out. She barely ever knocked for his room and he didn't have a key for that. There is of course a key for the bathroom door but... he must have forgotten to lock the door. He's just so used to not having to do it in the RV, where he mostly showers. The only person ever able to get in there is Jade, because nobody else every stays over in the RV and therefore he never has to shower while anybody else is in the RV with him.

And Jade and he honestly always walk in on each other in the shower, which is why he never locks the door then.

Anyway... Now his mother walks into the bathroom and before he even realizes it, before he turns around, she already exclaims in a shocked voice: "Beck!"

"What?" Beck asks startled, turning around to her, certain that she must have seen something terrible.

But she's looking at him as she asks: "What happened to your back?"

To his...? No!

"Oh... Nothing," he says as if he could make his mother forget what she just saw by claiming there is nothing. But yes, the night before last, Jade scratched him up pretty badly. Badly enough that he felt it yesterday, every time he leaned back on a chair. Every time, Jade occasionally put her hand in his back, smirking at him.

It doesn't really hurt or anything, not badly at least. It's a nice reminder of what happened. And he knows it must still be visible. Red scratch marks, even on his relatively dark skin.

His mother drops the towels on the toilet seat, briskly walks around him, lies a hand on his naked shoulder blade and looks down again on those marks before he can back himself in a corner or something to make it impossible for her to see again.

"This doesn't look like nothing," she meanwhile says. "Oh my."

"It's just a rash," Beck says the first thing that comes to mind.

His mother scolds him: "Do you think I'm dumb? It obviously isn't!" And coming around again, looking into his face, now her other hand on his shoulder blade: "Did Jade do this?"

God. "No. I told you it's just..."

But his mother interrupts, sounding suddenly hysterical: "Did Jade do this?"

And Beck knows what his mother means with that. She thinks Jade sort of abuses him. Just like their friends thought he abuses her. Because barely anyone thinks of sex first. Which may be is a good thing. Enough people do get abused and people should notice and act against it. But... He wishes, their friends and each their parents would all just have said nothing. That his mother now would get it and would stop talking about it.

"Not like you think," he pointedly answers. In which scenario except sex could Jade have scratched his back like this anyway? Why should she scratch him there in form of abusing him?

His mother's loud voice however has apparently alerted his father. His mother has let the door open anyway and his father now walks inside.

"What's going on in here?"

Promptly, his mother makes Beck turn his back into the direction of his father, saying: "Look what Jade did."

Why is this happening? Can't the ground just open and let Beck vanish?

His father slightly shakes his head: "You can't always assume everything's her fault."

Great. Now he is defending Jade, which he has never really done before. His mother always assumed Jade was bad for Beck. Beck knows his father didn't (until Jade brought that dog over that attacked him), but he also never really defended Jade when his mother started with it.

Now, he for the first time does – and is wrong. Fantastic.

"He just confirmed it," his mother says.

Beck turns again, turns his back away from both his parents, finally shaking off his mother's hand. "She did it, but..."

"I can't believe it," his mother interrupts once more and talking to his father, almost accusing him: "I told you from the beginning that she meant trouble."

His father doesn't start a fight, he barely ever does. Instead, he tells Beck seriously: "I hope you broke it off with her."

And his mother adds: "We should tell the police." Turning to Beck, as if to make sure he knows: "A girl hurting a boy is just as bad as a boy hurting a girl."

Which is totally true. He isn't a boy anymore, but a man, but sure enough it also holds true for men and women. This is very much different though, thank you very much.

And as he instantly has to imagine himself and Jade sitting at the police station again, telling about their sex life there, it just bursts out of him now: "I wanted her to do it!"

Everything is silent and still for a moment. Then, his mother asks: "What?"

He takes a deep breath before he comes right out and says it, looking at the floor though, with a warm face: "She did it while we had sex and it was more than fine with me."

Then, it's silent again. Maybe only a few seconds, maybe for several minutes.

Until his mother suddenly claims: "You're only defending her."

Because Jade is always at fault for her, even though Beck loves her for more than three years now. And because she always thinks he's defending her if he's telling his mother how it is. Like back in time when his mother said that Jade would drag him down regarding school – and he told her that Jade has better grades than him.

It annoys him like hell which makes it easy to look into her eyes when he says: "I'm not. This is who I am, Mom." Her little boy has long grown up. And yes, he likes it when his girlfriend scratches him up.

Carefully, his father asks: "She isn't abusing you?"

He also looks him straight in the eye, answering: "She isn't."

"Oh, Beck," his mother says and Beck isn't sure if she still doesn't believe him or if she's disappointed or...

In either case... "Can we stop talking about this?"

"I think that would be better," his father agrees.

His mother however starts again: "I..."

This time, it's his father that interrupts her: "Honey, I don't think you want to know any more."

"You really don't," Beck confirms because they both so don't and he so doesn't want to tell them, to talk even one more second about this.

Finally, his mother seems to agree too and without another word, both his parents leave and close the door behind them. Beck quickly locks it after they are gone, before he leans with his scratched up back against it, taking a deep breath. God.

He looks over to the shower and wonders if he can drown himself in there somehow. Just so he doesn't have to go out eventually and see his parents again.

Well, it seems to be Jade's turn to make him feel all better, to comfort him, to make him forget all about this.


End file.
